


Burn it Down

by LediShae



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LediShae/pseuds/LediShae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe stands in the shadows, watching as Sunstreaker serves Megatron's need for destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn it Down

Title: Burn it Down  
Author: Ledishae  
Series: G1/bayverse-ish  
Prompt: Twins_x_Ratch [WOI #18](http://twins-x-ratch.livejournal.com/67541.html) song prompt: Burn it Down  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just tormenting these characters for fun. ^.^  
Summary: Sideswipe stands in the shadows, watching as Sunstreaker serves Megatron's need for destruction.

  


Sideswipe watched silently in the distance as flames licked the endless onyx of Cybertron’s scorched sky spark despairing at the dark ochre figure of his brother running in the Decepticon ranks. Spark breaking in mute agony like the shattering of debris colliding in space he could only watch the cycle repeat yet again. The ground shook as explosions rent the sky blooming and fading like the last desperate grasp for control in the blaze of a dying sun.

Sunstreaker trembled in the aftermath of the skirmish his thoughts, distant took him to the peace before this hell broke loose and the constant search he had been pulled on by some desperate need that needed to be fulfilled, whatever it was he could never find. Then, at an off ramp leading between Iacon and Kanon stood Megatron standing at the turn. In the instant their optics met Sunstreaker knew he had finally found what he needed, a duty only he could fulfill serving in the light of his new master’s crimson optics.

“Build it up!” Megatron roared forcing his troops to recreate his latest weapon against the Autobots, “We’re burning them down!” His bellow filled the sky, striking renewed energy within Sunstreaker’s spark as he toiled. Deep in the ochre bot’s spark a dark lust boiled as he thought of watching as all the Autobots were burned into the ground.

Crimson plating clashed with the yellow glow of fiery explosions, the colors conflicted in Sunstreaker’s processors as flames reached the building acid clouds. He looked to the red figure lost behind the flames, wanted to fix what had been done but the walls were crumbling as if his hands were the flames tearing it down.

Sunstreaker walked down the familiar road down to the turn between Iacon and Kanon, catching Megatron gleaming in the burning glow. Megatron looked down at the turn smiling at the recurring figure of his best lieutenant.

“You told me yes, I would serve you then, you helped me rise when I believed your lie. I played your soldier when you played king. You struck me down after I gave you everything. You’ve lost the right to wear that crown! I helped build you up yet you let me down. Watch your back lest you fall, when you do it will be my turn. I’ll fan the flames as your blazes burn, I’ll build up just to bring you down. I can’t wait to watch you burn into the ground.” Sunstreaker snarled up at the towering figure of his master who only smiled down on his ochre fighter condescendingly.

Sideswipe watched silently in the distance as flames licked the endless onyx of Cybertron’s scorched sky as the ground shook with explosions that rent the sky. Blooming with the new born sun reaching through the sky. “Finally get it out of your systems, bro?” He asked the silent figure standing at his side.

“Yeah, Jazz owes me big time for this one.” Sunstreaker sighed, silently swearing off any opp assignments for the rest of his existence. The brothers turned, leaving the crumbling fires of the abandoned city and the growing bellows of Megatron's rage. 

“We got the civilians and neutrals cleared out last night. Megatron just wasted all his time and resources destroying a ghost town.” Sideswipe grinned, watching as the false ochre coloring brightened into the familiar golden hue. “I guess Slip Strike just retired.”

Sunstreaker snorted inelegantly at the faux name he had taken on the job. “No, they'll find his frame still and gray with Jazz holding his dimming spark in his hand.” Sunstreaker looked to his plating, noting the thick soot, the streaked acid burns and scuff marks. “This has ruined my finish. I need a bath. Decepticon energon is revolting, my tanks are empty and I want Ratchet.”

Sideswipe chuckled as they folded down and drove to the landing zone for extraction, “Its good to have you home, bro.” 


End file.
